


[Podfic] Flintlock through the heart, and you're to blame

by bookwyrm, sisi_rambles



Category: Barrett's Privateers (Song), Hark! A Vagrant
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Story within a Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwyrm/pseuds/bookwyrm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: The storyteller pauses and stares mournfully into the flickering hearth. “I miss him, boy. He was the best Nemesis a devil like me could ask for.” The boy attempts to make himself the picture of understanding, in case his input is required. At the same time, he eases out from under the Pirate’s arm and slides backwards, until caught in place by a loud creak. The Pirate’s gaze remains fastened on a distant, sparkling past, and he takes a breath to continue.“My Nemesis was the bravest, most noble Commander that ever put a sextant to the horizon!"(Notes: Barrett's Privateers is heavily referenced, but the characters are from Hark! A Vagrant.)





	[Podfic] Flintlock through the heart, and you're to blame

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flintlock through the heart, and you're to blame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876680) by [bookwyrm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwyrm/pseuds/bookwyrm). 



Length: 00:08:12

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Hark%20A%20Vagrant/Flintlock%20through%20the%20heart,%20and%20you're%20to%20blame.mp3) (7.6 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Hark%20A%20Vagrant/Flintlock%20through%20the%20heart,%20and%20you're%20to%20blame.m4b) (3.7 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
